Mamá ahora y siempre
by ErifStarVolt
Summary: Fate suele recordar cosas del pasado..., más si se trata de la vida que pudo llegar a tener con lo que ella sentía era su familia. Después de 10 años y miles de sucesos recuerda amargamente lo sucedido luego de deshacer la sección 6 y la cruel separación que tubo con lo que ella mas quería en la vida, su hija.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esto es algo que se me ocurrió y queria publicar.**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mamá ahora y siempre.<strong>

* * *

><p>Fate estaba sentada recargada en el respaldo de su silla en su oficina, observando un retrato puesto en el escritorio que tenía en frente, observaba la imagen, recuerdos de la tarde donde la tomaron llegaron a su mente "Has crecido tanto", las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de sus cansados ojos, en la imagen una niña rubia sonriente salía a su lado izquierdo mientras al derecho una hermosa joven hacía morisquetas molestando a la rubia grande. Esos momentos que pasaron Fate los atesoraría siempre.<p>

Un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención, uno, dos, tres, golpes, la chica se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta donde encontró a una chica peli morada, la hizo entrar al despacho tomando asiento en el sofá. La chica la observo detenidamente, la tristeza en sus ojos hacían crear un nudo en la garganta a la rubia, "ella no tiene la culpa de nada".

No tienes nada que decirme, lo entiendo, se que sigues sufriendo por eso… Fate…, ven.- la peli morada la aferró en un cálido abrazo.

La rubia escondió su rostro en el cuello de la otra dejando aflorar sus lágrimas con todo el dolor acumulado en años. Al tranquilizarse observo su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de la peli morada, el destello del anillo en el dedo anular la hizo mirar hipnotizada la joya. Ya no había más vueltas atrás, ya todo lo que podría haber hecho se lo llevo el viento. Se repuso y observo los ojos acogedores de la chica, se acerco y la presiono contra si nuevamente, necesitaba a alguien que le hiciese volar y olvidarse de todo.

-Fate cariño deberíamos irnos a casa, ya es algo tarde.- decía la peli morada mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de la rubia.

- lo sé Ginga… es solo que hoy… hoy necesito desaparecer aunque sea unos segundos.- la voz quebrada daba a entender que unas cuantas lagrimas mas se derramarían. Fate se levanto del sofá, verificó que la puerta quedase bien cerrada tras salir del cuarto, tomó la mano de su esposa guiándola al convertible negro que las esperaba para llevarlas a su hogar. La rubia vio a Ginga que caminaba silenciosamente, no se disponía a decir ninguna palabra de lo sucedido, ella sabía que si mencionaba algo la rubia caería en lágrimas nuevamente. Al salir del edificio un torrente se hizo presente, como si el cielo sintiese la pena que llevaba dentro. Un ruido la hizo observar su dispositivo quien parpadeaba una luz.

- "24:00 hrs. Master, today is Vivio's birthday.-

La rubia guardo el dispositivo nuevamente, dio un paso hacia la calle empapándose con el agua que caía.

-"feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña, has crecido mucho desde la última vez… dime…cuanto hace de eso... ¿3, 5,10 años?, espero algún dia me logres comprender y me perdones Vivio".- Ginga tomó a Fate de la mano, sabia que ese dia en especial hacía a su esposa sentirse fatal, desde que Vivio dejó de hablarle la chica rubia no hacia nada mas que llorar y pensar en ella, la pequeña la había expulsado de su vida.

-Vámonos, si nos quedamos acá pescaras un resfriado.- la peli morada metió a la rubia en su automóvil y partió hacia el departamento donde Vivian.

Fate solo observaba por la ventanilla del auto, las gotas que chocaban empapando el vidrio. Un recuerdo le vino a la mente, una pequeña la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Fate- mamá!, por qué te vas y nos dejas!, es por ella cierto?- grito la pequeña apuntando a la peli morada.

¡Vivió tranquila puedo explicarlo!.- la rubia adulta trataba de abrazar a la menor pero esta la alejo.

¡NO!, ándate con esa!, te odio!, te odio Fate-mamá!- la pequeña entro a la casa dejando a una perpleja rubia.

El motor del auto paró haciéndola venir nuevamente al ahora, observo a Ginga bajar del auto, y dirigirse hacia el ascensor, mientras la esperaba.

Fate se puso de pie, debía ser fuerte "por ella, Ginga no tiene culpa alguna de mis errores", la rubia salió del automóvil y subió al ascensor marcando el piso 22. Nuevamente su mente divago, "si tan solo hace 10 años esto se hubiese aclarado nada sería como lo es", el numero 22 apareció y las puertas se abrieron, Fate iba a bajar cuando una voz familiar la llamo.

Fate.-

La rubia quedo petrificada en su lugar, sus manos sudaban y temblaba.

-"no… no puede ser… esto no es real…no... Es… real".-

* * *

><p><strong>Otra historia, ojala les guste, se me ocurrió camino a casa, no sé si seguirla… pero si tiene alguna aceptación la seguiré jajaja, saludos y estudien, estudien mucho (*_*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Midchilda 10 años atrás…**

* * *

><p>Terminada la sección 6, Fate retomo su trabajo como enforcer en el Asura, trabajando en conjunto con su madre y hermano. Las investigaciones sobre la Jewel Seed se habían reabierto cuando una fuerza descontrolada fue percibida en una dimensión no administrada, aunque los magos de alto rango aun no daban la aprobación para investigar detenidamente el caso.<p>

Fate estaba cansada ese día, la investigación y el papeleo la tenia muerta, ella solo quería volver a su hogar junto a lo que ella sentía era su " familia", pensó, Nanoha y Vivio eran lo más cercano que tenia a eso.

-Hey Fate!.- una chica castaña se acercaba rápidamente a la rubia.

-Hayate?, que haces acá?, yo pensé que estabas en Midchilda de vacaciones.- la rubia estaba desconcertada.

-Jajaja vine a entregar unos informes a la almirante Lindy… veo que te vas a casa.- la chica observaba el bolso que llevaba la rubia.

-Si, no encuentro la hora para llegar.- Fate arreglaba por tercera vez su uniforme.

-Y?, se lo has dicho ya?.- la castaña la miraba acosadoramente, poniendo a la rubia roja como un tomate.

-Hayate!, ya para con eso….- la rubia comenzó su andar para transportarse.

-Aun no se lo dices… deberías apresurarte, Nanoha no te esperará tanto tiempo, por lo que súper, hay más de alguien rondando sobre ella, después de haber terminado su relación con Yuuno…- la chica sabia que esto ayudaría, al ver a Fate tensarse sonrió para sí misma.

-Nos vemos, Hayate.- dijo mientras desaparecía.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Departamento Fate, Hoy en día.<strong>

* * *

><p>La rubia seguía allí de pie sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. Azules chocaron con carmesíes para inspeccionarse mutuamente, los años se hacían visibles. Ginga pescó a la rubia de la mano haciéndola espabilar, un apretón fue la respuesta que necesitaba.<p>

-Dime… que se te ofrece.- dijo seria la peli morada.

-Tranquila, no es contigo con quien quiero conversar, sino con ella.- dijo la chica apuntando a la rubia.

Fate se tensó, había soñado muchas veces con aquel momento, que llegaría el día que tuviese que enfrentar a Nanoha, pero no pensó que sería tan doloroso. La rubia observo a Ginga dándole un apretón y una mirada cariñosa para así soltar su mano pidiéndole privacidad, la chica a cuestas entró al departamento, no las quería dejar a solas después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Luego de desaparecer la chica por la puerta Fate soltó un suspiro para luego girarse y encarar a la cobriza que la miraba extrañada, tenía miedo de arruinarlo.

-Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez, Fate-chan.- dijo sonriendo la chica.

Como un clic el corazón de Fate se estrujó, lagrimas trataban de no escapar, caminó unos escasos pasos para quedar frente a la chica.

-Dime cuando… dime desde cuando la has recuperado.- la rubia posaba sus manos en los hombros de la cobriza ya no aguantando las lagrimas y comenzando a desesperarse.

-Hace un mes…tarde demasiado, ¿no?, pero ya he vuelto, he vuelto Fate.- Nanoha lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Te tardaste demasiado Nanoha… sabes que ya nada es igual a lo que era antes…yo…lo lamento…lamento todo lo sucedido…-Fate abrazaba a la chica que tenía en frente sollozando como una pequeña niña.

-Yo lo lamento mas… te herí, yo te hice mucho daño…Vivio ya sabe todo, deberías hablar con ella, de hecho es por ella que estoy acá.- la chica se fue calmando, no podía seguir dándole tantas emociones a la rubia o colapsaría.

-¿Que le ocurre a Vivio?- la rubia ahora estaba asustada.

-Vivio fue a una misión, su primera misión, fue a una dimensión no administrada, específicamente la número 23.- la voz de Nanoha estaba a punto de quebrarse nuevamente.

-Espera…esa es la dimensión donde…- Fate ahogo un grito.

-Si, es por eso que he venido, Fate, ayúdame, no se a quien más recurrir, Vivio lleva 4 días desaparecida, tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que algo malo le haya sucedido.- la voz desgarradora de la chica resonó en el pasillo.

-Tranquila, yo me hare cargo, debo ir a buscar a mi hija y traerla sana y salva, no dejare que le ocurra algo Nanoha, más que nada, yo soy su otra madre.- la rubia limpiaba las lagrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la chica.

-Gracias Fate… necesito ahora marcharme, Ginga puede enfadarse nyahaha.- la chica tomo rumbo al ascensor.

-Nanoha espera, dime cuando recuperaste tus recuerdos, dime cuando volviste…a recordarme…- pedía suplicante la chica.

-Cuando nuestra hija se graduó como su madre, como una enforcer.- la chica sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa amarga.

-No…no sabía que Vivio era enforcer…pensé que ella seria instructora…como tu.- la rubia no salía de su asombro.

-Nyahaha que tonta eres Fate-chan, con años encima y aun no entiendes algunas cosas, Vivio te admira más que a cualquier persona, es por eso que decidió seguir ese camino.- la chica ingreso al ascensor, pero antes de cerrar la puerta observo a la rubia que tenia de pie frente a ella.

-Las cosas ya no tienen vuelta atrás, los errores que cometí los asumo, lo único que estoy arrepentida fue nunca darte la oportunidad de escucharte, lo lamento Fate, a veces pienso como hubiese sido nuestra vida si aquel accidente no hubiese sucedido, si no hubiese perdido la memoria y si yo… si yo no me hubiese casado con Yuuno.

La cobriza desapareció de la vista de la rubia dejándola en shock, aun no podía creerlo, después de varios años Nanoha pudo al fin recuperar sus recuerdos y acordarse de ella, tanto tiempo pasó desde aquel incidente. Fate entró silenciosamente al departamento, debía pensar en todo lo sucedido, eran muchas emociones para un día.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Midchilda 8 años atrás…<strong>

* * *

><p>-Fate-chan aun sigue a su lado?- decía una castaña con ojeras en su rostro.<p>

- aun no duerme, si sigue así va a enfermarse.- decía Vita observando la puerta donde el nombre " Takamachi N." salía inscrito.

-sabes lo obstinada que es, ojalá todo mejore…-

En ese momento un grupo de médicos pasó corriendo por la sala entrando a la habitación de la cobriza, unas palabras sueltas como " colapso" y "milagro" fue lo único que escucharon las dos chicas antes de correr hacia la habitación de la cobriza. Al ingresar la escena lo decía todo, una chica rubia llorando desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba a la cobriza que la observaba impactada.

-señorita, necesitamos revisar a la instructora Takamachi, puede hacer el favor de esperar fuera?- el médico observaba a la chica que se negaba a soltar a la cobriza, para después rendirse ante la petición del médico.

- volveré en un momento Nanoha.- la rubia pesco la mano de la chica depositando un beso en ella. La cobriza la observo algo extraño.

Luego de esperar pacientemente 20 tortuosos minutos los médicos salieron de la habitación con sus rostros serios revisando unos papeles.

-Familiares de Takamachi-san?.- dijo un médico buscando con su mirada.

Las tres chicas se le acercaron.

-señoritas, tenemos buenas y malas noticias.-

-Diga doctor.- Fate apretó su manos en un puño mientras Hayate posaba su mano en el hombro de esta.

-La señorita Takamachi, está bien, las lesiones están sanadas, se ve que es fuerte, la salida del coma fue más lenta de lo que esperábamos, pero al fin luego de un año despertó.-

Las chicas allí presentes soltaron un audible- " que alegría".- entonces el médico siguió.

-Pero lamento informarles que la señorita Takamachi al salir del coma nos dimos cuenta de algo grave, ella sufrió un colapso neuronal, la señorita Takamachi perdió la memoria, ella solo recuerda algunos sucesos, lo lamento.-

Fate había quedado de piedra, tomó al doctor desde la bata blanca, Hayate al instante la detuvo.

-Digame!,digame cuando recordara todo!.- la chica sollozaba.

-No lo sé señorita, eso dependerá de ella, de la capacidad de su mente de recordar, hasta ese momento… les pido, no la bombardeen de tanta información, puede sufrir un ataque al no saber que responder.- el doctor las dejó a solas para que pensara en lo dicho.

-Voy a entrar.- la rubia fue hacia la puerta.- necesito ver a mi novia.-

Fate ingresó a la habitación, la cobriza estaba observando el cielo azulado, al sentir la presencia de la rubia se giro, para ver los preocupados carmesíes.

-Fate-chan!.- Hayate había ingresado a la sala tras la rubia acompañada de Vita.

Nanoha observaba al grupo de mujeres que hablaban entre sí.

-perdonen, les puedo preguntar ¿que se les ofrece?.- Nanoha les regalaba una sonrisa.

Las tres chicas quedaron perplejas, Fate se acercó a la cobriza que no entendía que sucedía.

-Nanoha!, Nanoha dime quien soy, dímelo!.- le suplicaba la chica.

-m… señorita yo no soy sicólogo para ayudarla con sus problemas de identidad, pero me haría el favor de llamar a un medico?.- la chica sonreía ante la rubia.

-Nanoha mírame!, soy yo!, Fate!, reconóceme por el amor de Dios!, soy TÚ Fate!.- gritó desesperada la rubia.

La cobriza la miró horrorizada mientras observaba a las otras dos chicas que la miraban algo tristes.

-lo siento, estas equivocada jajaja, yo no tengo esas preferencias, además yo ya tengo novio, el es el hombre más encantador del mundo, se llama Yuuno, de casualidad no lo han visto en el pasillo?.- dijo la cobriza dejando a todas impactadas.

Fate no se lo creía, Nanoha no la recordaba y lo peor es que ella pensaba que el hurón era su novio. La rubia iba a reclamar cuando Vita la tomó de los hombros y la sacó del cuarto.

-Porque!.- grito la rubia enojada.

-Tranquilízate, no puedo dejarte así con ella, ya oíste al médico, es solo esperar, ella recuperará la memoria .- Vita se sentó a su lado.

-Es verdad, no creo que demore tanto en recordarme…- dijo la rubia limpiando las lagrimas que caían por su rostro, mientras una sonrisa amarga aparecía.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Departamento Fate , hoy en día.<strong>

* * *

><p>La rubia estaba en el balcón observando la noche estrellada, " no creo que demore tanto en recordarme", sus propias palabras resonaron en su mente, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, y una sonrisa amarga apareció.<p>

-Tardaste ocho años en volver a recordarme Nanoha… ocho años donde sufrí demasiadas cosas sin poder compartírtelas.- un suspiro escapo de sus labios- aun así… sigues siendo la hermosa joven de la que me enamore…- soltó al aire.

Ginga estaba tras ella, se había despertado cuando no encontró a la rubia a su lado, una mano temblorosa que estaba camino a tocar a la rubia se detuvo en su camino, para volver a su lugar de origen, " Fate aun la ama", fue lo que pensó antes de entrar al cuarto y acostarse, a los minutos después el peso de Fate a su lado rodeándola con el brazo la hizo ahogar un sollozo, la rubia había quedado dormida en un instante. Ginga se giró para dejar sus rostros a escasos centímetros , inspeccionó el rostro del a rubia, se acordó del porqué se había enamorado de ella, " sus ojos, sus ojos siempre estaban tristes, me lastimaba no ver a la Fate que había conocido hace tiempo, feliz y cariñosa," " yo seré quien la ayude a salir de esa enorme tristeza que refleja", un suspiro salió de sus labios para luego besar la frente de la rubia.

-Ahora me pregunto si esto fue lo mejor para ambas…- dijo la peli morada antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lectores, supongo que estudiaron lo suficiente antes de mi actualización jajaja ( ni yo me la creo), Como verán han pasado ciertos sucesos en la vida de estas chicas, Fate se reencuentra con Nanoha después de mucho tiempo, la cobriza vuelve a acordarse de Fate despues de 10 años o_0,<strong>**¿ qué sucedió para que ella perdiera la memoria?, ¿ qué pasó en sus vidas para que Fate fuese herida nuevamente?, ¿ qué sucederá con Vivio?, bueno, todo eso y más será aclarado en los próximos capis jajaja, así que a esperar, es posible que me demore en actualizar , ya que en mi país ( Chile) estaremos en fiesta ( tiquitiquiti ) y hay que celebrar XD!.**

**Estudien mucho y no beban tanto jaja, saludos . **


End file.
